


oracle, i've fallen at last

by mistakes_were_made



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, post-TFA, quick moment mixed in somewhere among the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakes_were_made/pseuds/mistakes_were_made
Summary: Lonely souls are drawn to one another. Kylo corners Rey.





	

The temple’s interior was surprisingly cool, Rey noted as she crossed the building’s dusty threshold. Despite being in near ruin, the thick sandstone walls still managed to maintain a comfortable interior temperature - a sharp contrast from the oppressive heat of the desert outside. Rey was glad for the change in climate. On Jakku, she’d never be caught out in the middle of the day like this. Water was scarce, and dehydration had been a serious threat.  
  
She entered the dim hall cautiously, removing the scarf and googles she’d worn to stay anonymous in the bustling crowd. They wouldn’t be necessary here in the temple, which was as silent and as empty as a tomb. She could almost imagine what the decaying structure might have looked like in its prime, bustling and alive with visitors. Now it was just a skeleton, all life weathered away by war and time. It reminded her of the star destroyers she’d once scavenged. The comparison was strangely comforting.  
  
She had a job to do though, and pushing aside her memories, she began searching in earnest for the object she’d been sent to retrieve. They didn’t have a lot of time on this planet. Finn and the others would only be able to distract the First Order’s goons for so long. She needed to find the Khyber crystal and get out quickly.  
  
Luckily, the crystal wasn’t hard to locate. It had been cemented in place atop of an elaborate ornament towards the back of the hall. She climbed the structure with ease, and pried loose the opalescent rock with minimal effort. The stone was smaller than she’d imagined, and duller. There was no outward clue as to the power it contained. She studied it carefully, turning it over in her palm, fascinated by the unassuming stone. She was so absorbed that she didn’t notice his presence until he spoke.  
  
“So tell me, does the Resistance let all its soldiers run around without basic cloaking capabilities?”  
  
Rey froze, recognizing the voice that had haunted her nightmares for the last few months. She turned slowly, wishing desperately that this was just another dream and she would wake up safe and sound on Luke’s island.  
  
He had emerged from the shadows on the other side of the room. Stray sunbeams from the narrow windows near the ceiling illuminated his figure, crisscrossing his face and the jagged scar that bisected it. Without missing a beat, Rey pocketed the crystal and ignited the saber Luke had lent her.  
  
“I’m not here to fight,” he placated, moving closer.  
  
“No, you’re here to kidnap me again. Torture me for information and then turn me over to Snoke.”  
  
“I have no intention of hurting you,” he almost sounded offended. As if she should know better by now what to expect from him. “I would prefer you come willingly. But I will take you unwillingly if I have to.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
  
“Your potential is wasted under Skywalker,” he continued, unaffected by her defiance, “You’ve seen the suffering of the galaxy – don’t you want to play a role in bringing peace?”  
  
“The only suffering I’ve seen is caused by the First Order,” she spat. He was close now, just a few feet away. Her heart pumped with adrenaline, she was tensed for the impending fight. She had encountered him two or three times now since Starkiller, and escaped only due to well-timed distractions. They’d yet to have a repeat of their initial battle, and she seriously doubted she could win with him at full strength. She would have to make a run for it.  
  
“Unfortunate casualties. Sacrifices are sometimes necessary for the good of the whole,” his voice got lower suddenly, “You know about sacrifice, don’t you, Rey?” She wanted to scrub her name from his lips. “You know about suffering.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“So alone on that planet – and you’re still alone, aren’t you? You’re just a weapon to the Resistance – a powerhouse to be deployed when necessary. Do you feel how much they fear you, Rey? How much they fear your abilities? Do you really think you can ever belong among them?”  
  
“I said, SHUT UP!” She force pushed him away. He staggered backwards a few feet, but caught himself.  
  
“So much anger – what would Skywalker say?” he teased, walking forwards again, calmly, before coming to stop in front of the ornament. His voice dropped to a whisper, “You don’t have to be alone, Rey.”  
  
He could see her falter for a moment. Her eyes softened, and the weapon lowered ever so slightly. The air between them felt heavy with something unspoken. Something shared.  
  
Then an explosion rocked the building. Snapping out of her stupor, Rey saw her chance and took it. Leaping off her perch she made a run for the exit. He blocked her path and she lunged with her saber. He managed to ignite his in time to block, but only barely. They sparred for a bit, his swings growing ever more aggressive as he backed her into the corner.  
  
“Stop fighting it,” he yelled as another explosion shook the ruin, “You know it’s meant to be this way! I know you feel it!”  
  
She ignored him and continued to fight, despite her rapidly decreasing odds.  
  
“I don’t need you!” she growled, “I don’t want any part of your empire!”  
  
The third explosion was much closer to the building. The blast crumbled part of the wall to their left, and blew out a large chunk of the ceiling. Outside, the sounds of battle surrounded the ruin – Resistance and First Order troops were already engaged.  
  
Without hesitation, Rey broke away from their duel and made a break for the opening. Her thin form scaled the rubble with ease. Cursing, he followed close behind. She was ahead of him, but not by much. She was running towards the fray - there was an arch above her, it wasn’t stable, it was going to fall, going to crush her.  
  
“NO,” he threw an arm out and pulled with the Force just as the ancient stone began to crumble. She lurched backwards. His hand grabbed hold of her belt and he pushed her into the wall, his body covering hers as the structure collapsed around them. His arms caged her in, and his head was ducked so that her hair touched his cheek. Neither moved as the rockslide encompassed them.  
  
When the rubble quieted, he slowly lifted his head. She was looking up at him, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. His body was still pressed against hers. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her breathing was heavy with exertion. _She was so close. ___  
  
Gently, he lifted a hand and brought it to her face. She turned away from him, but had nowhere to go. He regarded her curiously as his fingertips trailed down the side of her cheek, just barely brushing her skin. _Was that her heart pounding now, or his? ___Something he didn’t understand twinged in his stomach. Her gaze returned to him and he could feel her breath on his face. Slowly, like a man in a dream, he lowered his head, and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed, but his arms still held her trapped against the wall.  
  
The contact lasted only a few moments. When lifted his head, he gazed down at her with airy contentment. He could feel her uncertainty. Her confusion. She didn’t understand his actions. Was afraid of what they might mean. She wanted to run, but worried if she moved he would try and restrain her further. Hold her closer. The thought appealed to him, and he wrapped his arms around her figure anyways.  
  
This was too much for her, and she opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak, her captor called out in pain as a blaster shot impacted with his side. He released her and clutched at the wound, which had apparently reopened the bowcaster scar. Wasting no time, Rey sprinted away from him before he could recover. Cursing, he looked up to see her racing towards a familiar face. The traitor was staring at him with an inscrutable expression, his blaster still raised and trained in Kylo’s direction. Rey pulled his arm as she ran, and after a final determined glare, the traitor turned and followed her into the battle. They were lost in the crowd within seconds.  
  
He felt rage boiling in his blood. This was the second time the traitor had stolen her from him. There would not be a third time.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Fixed some typos that were bothering me.
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for the lovely feedback! 
> 
> I wasn't planning to do a sequel, but there seems to be interest.....what would you guys want to see next?


End file.
